Red-Eyes
"Red-Eyes" (レッドアイズ Reddoaizu) is an archetype of Dragon-Type monsters used most notably by Joey Wheeler in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Atticus Rhodes in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The archetype is based mainly on supporting the original member, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (often given as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"), who, according to the anime, was created to rival the strength of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The [[Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie|first Yu-Gi-Oh! movie]] stated that while "Blue-Eyes" brings power, "Red-Eyes" brings potential. Appearances In the first movie Shougo Aoyama got a "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card, but was too timid to use it. Yugi Muto uses it against Seto Kaiba for Shougo. He demonstrates how "Red-Eyes" brings potential by fusing it with "Meteor Dragon" to Summon "Meteor Black Dragon". In the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" became one of the signature cards of Joey Wheeler after he won it from Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom. Joey used it and a few of its support cards throughout the series. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Nightshroud and Atticus Rhodes use a "Red-Eyes Deck", including a number of "Red-Eyes" cards and their support. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, Paradox used the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Summon "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" appeared as a statue as one of the legendary monsters and Roku played a "Statue" version of it in a Statue Duel against Yuma. Playing style "Red-Eyes" based Decks typically focus on getting it into one of its many alternate forms, as on its own it is rather weak for a monster of its Level. Compared to its rival, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", it is very easy to upgrade and several Dragon-based Decks work well with this archetype of cards. One of the oldest "Red-Eyes"-based Decks developed from the release of the ''Dragon's Roar'' Structure Deck is the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck, which focuses on powering up "Darkness Dragon" by sending Dragon-Type monsters to the Graveyard. "Cyberdark" monsters can be combined into this particular type of Deck to create the Cyberdarkness Deck. Another less commonly used Deck is a "Fusion Red-Eyes Deck", focusing on Fusion Summoning "B. Skull Dragon" and "Meteor B. Dragon" as quickly as possible, and possibly Special Summon their Material Monsters back from the Graveyard to swarm the field. With the release of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Wyvern", the "Hopeless Dragon Deck" and its more aggressive "Disaster Dragon" counterpart have become popular, which utilize the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and its ability to revive Dragons from the Graveyard. However, the eventual restriction of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" limited its use. "Red-Eyes" as an archetype saw little development between 2007 and 2015, until they received all new support in Clash of Rebellion. The new "Red-Eyes" cards represent a return to the original Fusion focus of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" – with the Archetype-exclusive "Red-Eyes Fusion" and – for the first time since "B. Skull Dragon" – a new Fusion monster in the form of "Black Dragon Archfiend". In addition, building on the Normal Monster focus of the archetype's progenitors, the new assortment of "Red-Eyes" cards add Gemini monsters to the archetype, including upgraded counterparts of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Summoned Skull" – "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Lightning Lord - Evil Archfiend". Also, it gains more support in the downgraded form of "Red-Eyes B. Chick": "The Black Stone of Legend", thus allowing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", or any Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster (except the aforementioned "Red-Eyes B. Chick") to be Special Summoned from the Deck and return to the Deck (along with "The Black Stone of Legend") from the Graveyard. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes